The Hidden and Forbidden
by VampirePrincessxx
Summary: Summary: Set after the Founder's party in 01x04. Elena Gilbert has wanted Damon Salvatore ever since she set her eyes on him. So when she finds Damon in her room, sparks fly. Will that bring them close together or will they drift apart forever? It is going to be AU. My FIRST fanfic so please be gentle with your reviews! Delena, obviously. Rated M for LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! This is my first fanfic, and it is on my favorite Delena! I am trying to write lemons for this story so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me whether it was fucked up or fuckawesome! :D It is going to be a multi-chapter story so be ready for some Delena! So if some of you want to know the point from where this story is starting, here are the points you need to remember...**

**1) Damon isn't in a "relationship" Caroline, though Stefen and Elena are together.**

**2) Elena has been lusting after Damon from the beginning.**

**3) Bonnie is starting her witchcraft.**

**4) Vicky leaves the Founder's Party and goes to Jeremy and they have sex.**

**5) The Founder's Council knows that Vampires are back because of the number of mysterious deaths. **

**6) All chapters are going to be in Elena's POV. :P**

**ENJOY!**

**x**

* * *

I went to my room and sat on my bed, exhausted. The Founder's Party was DEFINITELY tiring. But fun- can't deny that! My phone rang and I picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elena"

"Stefan! How are you? Did you enjoy tonight?" I asked him.

I heard his laugh on the other side of the line, "Any night is special with you, Elena"

I blushed immediately. "Thanks for being my date; I wouldn't have attended if it weren't for you."

"The pleasure was all mine. Just wanted to check whether you reached home safely. I want to take you out tomorrow, if it's ok with you."

My heart fluttered in my chest and I grinned, "Well that's cool and it is more than ok with me, when are you going to pick me?"

"I was thinking around 9 am, is that ok?" he inquired.

"Perfect", I replied

"Good Night Elena, see you tomorrow." Stefan said softly.

"Night Stefan." I replied and switched off my cell.

I jumped when I heard a voice coming from behind me, "You know, 9's going to be very early you're going to be exhausted!"

I turned around immediately, grabbing my can of Pepper Spray.

"Damon. God, you scared me. What are you doing here?" I breathed; he was standing near my bedroom door. He smirked at me and came closer. Instinctively, I stepped back. But he went to sit on my bed.

"Good question. I wanted to talk to you." he said and smirked again, his eyes shining.

When I looked at him questioningly, he continued, "Elena, you're human. It is not unusual to love a man and lust after another."

"WHAT?" I asked him, furious. "Are you trying to imply that I love Stefan and I am lusting after you?!"

"You got my point Elena. Admit, it, you want me." He said and stood up. I clutched my pepper spray can tighter.

"Leave Damon, now."

"What if I don't want to?" he grinned at me. I made an attempt to run to the door but he was quicker. Grabbing me, he turned us around and pinned me to the wall, dropping my pepper spray can in the process, my chest pressing against it. His hands were holding mine to the sides of our body while his long legs kicked the door shut and he pressed against me; I could feel his erection.

"Let me go Damon, I am your brother's girlfriend." I said through my teeth and he pressed me harder. His hips began to make slow circles on my ass. I felt his lips ghosting over the skin of my neck. I shivered, instead of pushing him away.

"I know that you want this, Elena. You have wanted me since the day you met me at the Boarding house. And I can rock your world." He murmured in my hair and then licked the shell of my earlobe. I bucked my hips, matching his moves. Our pace increased and he licked the length of my neck. I whimpered.

"Please stop." I tried to sound firm but I was losing. His hands left mine and moved to cup my breasts, pulling and rubbing nipples until they were hard. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back and he continued planting kisses on my neck, I felt him sucking and biting my sensitive spot. His other hand moved down to cup my mound through my panties.

"Mmm…so wet. I bet you are delicious, Elena. I could make you cum with my tongue today." He said.

"Please…" I begged.

"What do you want?" he asked me- the bastard! He knew what I wanted.

"You"

"I am yours. You need to be specific. Do you want me to fuck you?" he growled, by the end of the sentence grinding against me faster.

"Yes…but Stefan is my boyfr-"

"Fuck Stefan, I need to have you!" And I was turned around and felt Damon's lips on mine. Those lips! Feel so good! I returned the kiss with fervor. My hands found purchase in his hair while one moved down and pulled him impossibly closer. His tongue entered my mouth and he continued his assault. I moaned loudly, continuing to grind against him. I ran my tongue in his mouth, trying to memorize everything I felt. We were both so engrossed in kissing, that I forgot to breathe. His skilled tongue began to move in and out of my mouth; I knew what he was doing: he was trying to show me what his cock could do to me.

His mouth left mine and he lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around him. This movement made me 'taller' than him, so I could take charge by removing his suit jacket.

"_Think about Stefan. He loves you…_" my good side told me. Realizing what I just did, I stopped kissing Damon and pulled back, tears brimming my eyes.

"I can't hurt Stefan…I won't do this." I croaked, unwrapping my legs from his waist and pushed him away. I saw an expression of hurt- but before I could be sure, it was gone.

"But you want me. And I want you. Stefan's hidden dozens of things from you and you continue to trust him for no reason! I can give you everything you want, Elena, don't forget that I am the better-looking, badass vampire brother."

"But Dam-"

"DO you want me or not?" Damon cut me.

"List-"

"You just get to answer in yes or no."

I sighed and looked at my feet. The tension- the sexual tension- was thick, thick enough to be cut with a knife. Damon's blue eyes were piercing into mine, searching for an answer.

"I…want you…" I murmured and before I knew it, I was pinned against the same wall with Damon assaulting my lips. Tongues and teeth crashed, bruising me, but I didn't care.

_"Elena, think about Stefan…"_ my good side told me.

_"Fuck Stefan! You are getting the hot brother, no way do you get to say NO!" _my bad side screamed. I decided to listen to the evil tonight.

Without wasting any more time, I wrapped my legs around his waist and began grinding furiously. My hands were shaky as they moved to his shirt trying to unbutton it. Damon unzipped my dress quickly, not even bothering to pull it off while I ripped open his shirt, tired of the wait. He stopped kissing me and grinned for a second before removing the ruined shirt. I admired his toned body, he had a six pack. His chest was bare which let me memorize the abs and pecks underneath my hands. Lastly, my mouth watered at the sight of the 'v' at his pelvis, which led to the large bulge.

"You done checking me out?" he asked me, smirking and I blushed furiously. His mood suddenly changed, he got his mouth to my ear and murmured while his hands played with my breasts, "I am going to make you scream my name tonight. Even the neighbors are going to hear you." before going south, sucking and nipping my neck. I threw my head back, enjoying the sensation while digging my nails in his back.

He seemed to like that, "My Elena likes it rough, doesn't she? Well I will give her rough."

And he pulled my strapless bra's cup down, making my breast swell. Damon's eyes turned black, so black that I couldn't see a hint of blue in them. Licking his lips, he took a pebbled nipple in his mouth, teasing, sucking and biting on it roughly and gently at the same time while his fingers played with the other.

I arched my back, becoming a writhing mess, moaning wildly while grabbing his hair. His movements become rougher, making me love it.

"Your tits are perfect, Elena. Round, perky and beautiful. I could suck on them forever." He murmured before switching his hands and lips.

"Bed. Now." Was all I could manage to say. He grinned at me before crushing his lips to mine and carrying me to the bed. After he threw me on it, he started removing his pants, socks and shoes, his gaze intense. I gasped suddenly, "Jeremy!"

"He is out with Vicky Donovan. Let the kid have some fun."

"Jenna!"

"Went out on a date…we are all alone…" His pants were off and I saw him for the first time. He was huge, twitching, the pre-cum leaking. I licked my lips and moved to the edge of the bed. He looked at me with confusion and I took him in my mouth, sucking hard; he tasted amazing. My panties drenched further thinking about the taste of his cum.

"Fuck Elena!" Damon's hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair while rotating his hips. I glanced at his face. His eyes were shut, his lips parted and there was a frown in his forehead- but it was the good frown, not the bad frown. He liked it. I ran my tongue on the entire length and fondled his balls. His legs started shaking and I knew he was going to cum.

"Elena, I-I…Urgg!" he stilled and blew his load in my mouth which I swallowed, loving every bit of it. Damon grabbed my shoulders and gently lifted me. "How did u do it, Elena? As far as I know, you have had just one guy, Matt, till date."

"Um…I guess I wanted to do it…" I said looking down.

"Lie down baby, I can't wait any longer." He grinned and pushed me on the bed, lying on top of me and kissing the life out of me. I wrapped my legs around his naked form, loving how he felt hovering over me. His lips moved to my breasts, tweaking and playing with my nipples till they were rock hard. Once satisfied, he kissed me gently and got up for a second, leaving me confused. He fumbled with something in his pants and came back to the bed.

I felt him pinning my hands above my head. "Damon, let me touch you."

"Uh, nope." I felt a silky material touching my wrists and before I knew it, he had tied me!

"You are a tease, Miss Gilbert. You don't know what you did to me in those short cheerleader shorts. I have been having a cold shower daily because none of the girls out there can make me this hard. Tonight, you are mine…and probably every night from now…" Completing his sentence, he began to kiss me and I returned the kiss with such hunger that I didn't know existed within me.

Suddenly, I felt a stinging sensation on my hipbone. My eyes opened and I saw Damon holding my now torn underwear, inhaling the drenched fabric. It turned me on, so much. I didn't know that I would like such a thing, but it was erotic to see him like that.

Damon opened his eyes and looked at my bare form. His hands cupped my centre, teasing me, tugging at the hair gently. I arched my back for him.

"So wet…you are beautiful, Elena. My fantasies haven't done justice to you."

He moved south, first kissing me, then running his tongue on the length of my neck, reaching the valley of my breasts and sucking on them again, moving lower to plant kisses on my stomach, letting his tongue dip in my navel and finally reached where I wanted him to be.

This was so wrong, but felt so right. I was cheating on my boyfriend with his brother but at this moment, I didn't care a fuck about anything.

Damon's nose traced patterns on my hipbone and I tried to move myself to bring his mouth on me. HE smirked at my attempt. "Patience, Elena". His lips began to plant kisses on my hipbone and I writhed, frustrated- only if I could hold him!

His lips suddenly pressed where I wanted them to be and I arched my back, wanting more. His tongue easily slid inside my vagina.

"You are delicious, Elena. I am going to fuck you now with my tongue."

And I felt his tongue moving in and out of me. Sensation overdrive, was what I was having now as I thrust my hips into his face. He was not teasing me, just taking what he wanted. And I gave him what he wanted. His hands held my hips down and I groaned in frustration.

"Damon, please," I whimpered and tears left the corner of my eyes. "Let me touch you." So that I could tug on his black tresses and hold him where I wanted him the most.

"Nuh uh, not tonight Elena. This is going to go my way." He said and increased the pace of his tongue, fucking me senseless. I arched my back and began to thrust violently into his mouth. His hands left my hips and cupped my breasts, fondling the sensitive pink buds.

"I am cumming Damon!" I moaned.

"Cum for me baby." The lust in his voice did it and I had my most intense orgasm, panting heavily, sweat covering my skin. Damon pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly, stroking my face. I let the kiss deepen and tasted myself on his tongue, which was incredibly sexy.

Just when I thought he was going to thrust inside me, he rolled off and began to get clothed. My eyes widened and I protested, "I need you now, Damon! Come here!"

"I think I am going to let you tied on the bed, that will be the perfect punishment for you, you cock blocking tease. Next time we 'meet', be ready for more." He winked at me and bent towards me, kissing me again. He nipped his way down to my neck, sucked my nipples, biting lightly, and planted a few kisses on my centre after thrusting a finger inside me. He pulled his finger out, licked it clean and walked out of my bed, smirking at me all the time.

I groaned, I needed another orgasm because of all his touching!

_"The next time I meet you Damon Salvatore, I am going to fuck you…" _

* * *

**Oooh, so he left her on the bed tied-up...that is SO Damon! R&R please! Lemme know if you liked the lemon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes amis! (Translate on Google if u don't know French, please) I am back! I was glad to see that some people reviewed, added the story to favourites and alerts. This one's going to be hotter than the previous chapter and lemony as well! I have kid of rushed the vampire bit coz I wanted the story to continue quickly. I hope you love it! And R&R people, I just fucking love your reviews! :D So here's chapter 2...**

**PS: Just a remainder that all chapters will be in Elena's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sunrays hit my face and I woke up, letting out a huge yawn. And I shot up in bed. The memories from last night were coming back to me- talking to Stefan, Damon in my room, Damon kissing me and then tongue fucking me!

"Oh fuck!" I groaned and looked at my wrists that I had managed to untie somehow after Damon left. There were impressions on it made by that fucking tie. "You've ruined me Damon!"

At that moment my phone rang, the caller ID indicating that it was Stefan. My heart was in my mouth as I hit the answer button.

"Hello Stefan." My mouth was completely dry, and I was nervous.

"Hi Elena, you ready for today's date?"

I turned my head to read the time on the clock- it was 8:45!

"Uh…ya…give me…um…half an hour…I need to shower…"

"Did I wake you up?"

"What? NO! Absolutely not, I was awake already! I was um…well yeah." My voice increasing by a note with every word- yeah _real_ smooth Elena! You wouldn't want him to know about last night would you?

"You must've been REALLY tired after yesterday's party. I'll give you half an hour. Then you 'ought to come to my place, I have a surprise for you." Stefan said happily.

My heart sank; this meant that I would have to face Damon! "Uh, can't you-"

"Don't say no, Elena, please!"

"Ok, I'll be there" I said after a moment and Stefan immediately told me to rush. I disconnected the phone and ran towards my wardrobe to get something to wear.

As soon as I opened my cupboard, I saw a beautiful outfit on the hanger waiting for me…only it wasn't mine. My heart raced as I saw a letter sticking on the hanger. I grabbed it with shaky hands and began to read it:

_My dearest Elena,_

_Last night was one of the best nights of my life…one of the best coz my best will be the night I fuck you so hard that you are going to find some difficulty in walking for 2 weeks. Saint Stefan's taking you out on a date and I need you to wear this for ME. That's because you are MINE, Elena, and little brother needs to know that. Don't disappoint me!_

_Damon._

_P.S: I left the outfit for you in the early hours of dawn and I have to admit it, your naked ass looked amazing while you were asleep. It took all my willpower not to lift your ass and ram my rock hard dick into your pussy when you were on all fours!_

I sank on the ground. I was definitely screwed! But that outfit was really pretty and- NO ELENA, YOU LOVE STEFAN!

Did Damon want me that bad? And was it because of Katherine? I huffed as I stood up- confusion confusion! Was about to pick out jeans and a tee but ended up grabbing Damon's outfit and I ran to the bathroom.

The hot water on my shoulders helped me relax a little bit. Suddenly I remembered something that Damon said last night

_"I can give you everything you want, Elena, don't forget that I am the better-looking, badass vampire brother."_

VAMPIRE?! VAMPIRE?! Did Damon mean it? Or was it just a slip of tongue? My heart raced as I thought of both the Salvatore brothers being vampires…but Vicky got bitten by an "animal" the day Stefan turned up in Mystic Falls! But if Stefan's bad…no Stefan didn't hurt me in anyway. I don't think…uh, I don't know! But what if they were vampires?!

"I am talking to Stefan now…" I thought to myself.

10 minutes later, I was applying makeup in my room. I kept it simple- clear gloss, a bit of concealer to hide any acne and some mascara. I brushed my hair furiously and checked myself in the mirror. The outfit consisted of a white thick strap top which ended around half an inch above my waist, showing some skin, a blue above mid-thigh skirt and thigh high brown socks. I wore my white kitten heels and accessorized with brown earrings, the necklace Stefan gifted me and my brown tote.

After a minute of thinking, I tied my hair back in a high ponytail. All set, I smiled at my reflection and walked out of the room. I was greeted my Jeremy.

"Elena, looking good." He said.

"Thanks Jer. I take you had fun last night with Vicky?" I grinned at him.

He blushed, "Uhh…ya."

I went over and hugged him, "That good, she is a good person if you count out the drugs." He reciprocated my hug and then I ran down to meet Jenna and got more complements. Five minutes ater, I was driving towards the Salvatore Boarding house, to know the truth.

"Hey Elena!" Stefan greeted me with a hug and a kiss. But I couldn't kiss him back properly for some reason. "What is wrong? You look tense."

"I am uh having some problems with Jeremy. Nothing major, I promise." I smiled at him.

"Good, make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll be back."

I sat on the couch, thinking when to bring up the vampire topic.

"Hello Elena."

My heart raced as I saw Damon propped against the door frame. I stood up immediately, not wanting to be rude. He had his signature smirk on. Gosh, this man was looking good enough to eat; he was dressed in leather and black. I saw Stefan coming towards me but Damon was quicker- he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around him and took a deep breath- his heady scent gave me the feeling of home. My eyes closed and I felt Damon stroking my back, and running his fingers on my bare skin.

When he cupped my ass for a second my eyes flew open and I saw Stefan staring at us, anger visible in his eyes. Reluctantly I pulled away and gave him a tight smile although his arms were still around me.

"How are you Elena? I see that you have worn the outfit I gave you."

I panicked and Stefan immediately walked towards us. "Which outfit is he talking about, Elena?" he pressed.

"Um, Damon gave me this one…uh…on the football game day. And it was pretty so I wore it for you." I gushed nervously

Stefan was suspicious but bought my story. "I am waiting for you in the car Elena." He said tightly and walked away. I looked at him as he left the room, sad.

"Damon why in the world did you say that?" I spat at him.

"Elena, I told you that I want him to know that you are mine. He doesn't believe it now, but he will one day. And you will be mine darling, you will be." He said and kissed me furiously for a second. My hands found purchase in his silky raven locks and I kissed him back, which was so wrong but I couldn't find the will to pull away.

And then he did the unexpected. He pulled my tank top along with my bra down to suckle on my nipples and bite them gently, making them hard but not satisfying me completely. I felt his breath on my ear, "Elena, you must be wondering about one statement that I made last night. I will clarify everything to you. Today. I know that you do hate me. I won't keep you in the dark."

He kissed me gently once and walked out of the room. I was left in a wet mess again! Damn you Damon! For fuck's case, he may be a vampire! Yet I am all calm around him!

I was incredibly wet and uncomfortable with hard nipples when I sat in Stefan's car. He smiled at me and we drove in silence. He was still mad at me.

"Elena, what is going on?"

"Uh…nothing Stefan, I promise nothing's going on between Damon and me. We are just friends and he is protective about me, just like an elder brother." I cringed when I thought of the brother part.

"Ok I believe you, but stay away from Damon, he is dangerous." I nodded without saying anything and Stefan slowed the car, we had reached out destination.

We were going to have a picnic in the woods. There was a blanket with food items and fizzy drinks kept on it. And it looked like no one ever came here so we had privacy. I smiled properly this time and pushed Damon out of my mind. I love Stefan and no more Damon, I am NOT going to sleep with him. It will be Stefan, always.

"Thank you Stefan! This is so romantic!" I hugged him gently.

We sat and began to eat potted meat sandwiches and cheese pasta that Stefan cooked with Diet Coke. And for the last part, he had some chocolate cake.

"We aren't going to have this cake directly." I looked at him, confused, and realization dawned upon me when he took a piece of cake in his mouth and kissed me. I felt dirty and disgusted. Stefan pushed me on my back and removed my top. I didn't want to do this, it didn't seem right. But I didn't want him to be suspicious so I allowed him.

He placed a piece of cake on my stomach and ate it, licking the icing on my stomach. Bile rose up in my throat and just when I was about to push him away, he pulled my bra down.

"Stefan STOP. I am not ready for this." I said sharply when he came closer to my breasts. I added gently, "Please take it slow, we'll do this one day, but not now." He looked hurt.

I wore my tank top and told him to take me home. One thing was certain- this date was a disaster and I couldn't bring up the vampire topic either…

I sat on my bed, glad that Jenna and Jeremy weren't home. I decided to take a shower; Stefan's visuals were still playing in my head. I got up and went to the shower, not bothering to remove my clothes.

"You look good when you are wet, Elena." I jumped when I heard Damon's voice. And I realized that my bra and panties were visible. He removed his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and was about to enter when I stepped out of the shower- I wanted my answers NOW.

"Tell me Damon, what was the vampire sentence about?" I asked, determination in my voice.

His expression changed and he looked at his feet.

"I am a vampire Elena. I guess my slip of tongue did make a difference. I am much more careful around others but it is different with you and I can't erase your memory."

"You can erase memories?!" I asked him surprised.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be worried of the fact that I am a vampire?" I blushed and looked down. "Ok, so yes, we can erase memories. It is called mind compulsion. I can make anyone do anything. It won't work on you because of that." He pointed at my necklace, the one Stefan gave me. "That necklace contains vervain, which keeps me out of your mind. Vervain is a herb that is um…like an anti-biotic, preventing vampires from doing 'wrong' things."

"Damon, what do you look like when you are…umm…hunting?" I asked him, interested.

He grinned at me, "I don't want to scare you Elena. I want you to like me. You girl, aren't reacting like the others"

He was right, I was quite cool about all of this. Calm actually. "Please Damon. Please." I said and he closed his eyes. I saw red veins appearing around his eyes and fangs protruding from his mouth. He opened his eyes which were now blood red. Damon looked dangerous, he should've terrified me but he was looking sexy in his vampire form as well. Dark sexy. And then _I _did the unexpected. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His fangs disappeared and he looked shocked, but he began to kiss me back wrapping his arms around my waist.

Damon pulled the rubber band out of my hair, letting them down. He lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled me into the shower where I had left the water on.

"Damon, I want you to fuck me." I whispered and he stopped being gentle. The look in his eyes was incredible when he removed my tank top. I kissed him again as he held me against the wall. He moved his lips to my neck, sucking and biting. I knew that would leave a hickey.

I arched my back when he sucked on my sensitive spot. "Damon!" I moaned. He pulled my skirt down and exposed my panties to him.

"I need to say Elena, blue looks good on you." I blushed- I was wearing a simple synthetic bright blue bra and matching panties- and began to kiss his neck. I began to move south, kissing and licking his nipples, biting them gently.

"Fuck Elena, baby you drive me crazy!" He grabbed fistfuls of my hair, and I switched to the other nipple. I then kissed his abs and pecks and pulled his boxers down to look at his rock hard cock.

"Suck my cock baby, I love it when you do that." He groaned as I took him in my mouth. Licking, sucking, boobing my head up and down and within a few seconds he came violently in my mouth, chanting my name like a mantra.

I was being kissed again and he unhooked the bra and removed my panties. I threw my head back when he inserted one finger inside me. He slid it in and out and added a second and then a third.

"Do you like it Elena?! When I fuck you with my fingers? I need you to scream my name, let everyone hear you." I whispered in my ear. I was getting closer and closer to my orgasm and he increased the pace. I bucked my hips to move with his fingers, jerking everytime he hit my g-spot.

He took a nipple in his mouth and massaged the other with his free hand. "Uhh Damon, I am going to cum!"

"Cum for me baby, look into my eyes. I want to see you cum." He groaned as I came violently on his fingers, my eyes locked in his, biting my lip.

Pulling his fingers out and licking them clean, he lifted me up and turned off the shower, carrying me to my room. He laid me on the bed and kissed me deeply, letting his lower half press against mine. We were grinding against each other; it would be a matter of few seconds and he would be in me. He pulled away but before I could protest, he cupped my breasts in his hand. His gaze on me was intense and I felt him growing again against my vagina. Damon rubbed my nipples, watching them as they hardened under his finger…and gaze.

I felt his mouth on my nipples again, and I moaned loudly. "Damon! Fuck, I…uh…"

"You are having another orgasm, beautiful. Let go Elena…" he murmured against my nipple and I came violently, actually seeing stars. He moved down to kiss my stomach and hips, spending good amount of time down there. My hands moved to cup my breasts and I twisted and pulled my nipples while he dipped his tongue in my bellybutton.

"Oh God, Elena. I should make you touch yourself more." I grinned and pulled him up to kiss him deeply, grabbing hold of his ass with my left hand. The right was in his hair, stroking the locks gently.

"Damon, I need you in me." I murmured against his lips. He looked into my eyes and spoke gently, "Elena, I want us to know each other first. I want you to like me instead of us just fucking. I know that this is _very_ un-Damon, because I fuck on the first day. But you…us…this is different. And you are dating Stefan too, so…"

He rolled off me and when I was about to protest, he pulled me against him. I closed my eyes, relaxed.

"I will break up with Stefan, I promise."

"Stefan's gone out of town for a couple of days, probably trying to get rid of the cake memories."

I looked at him, shocked, "How'd you know?"

"Well, it wasn't hard to guess. And I heard him planning about it in the hall today morning."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

"Elena"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to know a few things about my…past. How I got turned."

"Not now Damon, please. I don't want to ruin the mood."

"Ok, baby." He held me for a few more seconds when I thought of something. Grinning, I pulled out of our embrace and looked at him mischeviously.

"Elena, what…fuck!" He groaned when I took his cock in my hand, pumping it. I pulled away for a second to lick my entire palm and began to pump him again. I stroked his balls while he threw his head back.

"Oh fuck, Elena, you're going to be the death of me." He said bucking his hips in my hand. My mouth moved to kiss his pecks, abs and nipples and then I moved up to his ear. "Is this how you feel my pussy going to be like? Wet and needy."

"Fuck!"

"Imagine that it is me riding that massive dick of yours while you cup my ass."

"I'd love fucking that ass of yours as well." I stopped for a second, shocked. He grinned at me. I retained my composure and continued my handiwork.

"Now it is time for you to scream for me, Damon. And open your eyes, I want to see you." He did as I told, his eyes boring into mine. Immediately, I felt some sticky and runny substance on his hand and his cock lost its erect posture. Damon grinned at me and pulled me close to him, I rested my head on his chest, listening to his deep breathing but no heart beat.

"Elena, I need to tell you a few things about my past."

I sighed.

"Damon not n-"

"It HAS to be now. Or else you're going to think that I lied to you." He said earestly and I looked into his blue orbs.

"Ok, begin."

Damon took a deep breath, "I was born in the year 1840. Giuseppe Salvatore was my father. He knew Jonathan Gilbert, your ancestor." He looked at my face to see if there as any reaction regarding his age. When there was none found, he continued.

"I was 24 and a soldier in the army, serving the country during the civil war. Stefan and I were really close back then, we loved each other. But everything changed when Katherine Pierce came into our life." Katherine. Stefan's ex-girlfriend that Damon had told me about before I discovered their secret.

"She had moved to Mystic Falls and was staying in our house. I fell in love with her. She was beautiful, smart and had every guy in the town down on their knees. I left the army to spend time with her. But she chose Stefan to escort her to the Founder's Ball. That night, she was with me. We made love, well atleast I made love to her, in my bedroom. For her, it was just sex- raw fucking. And Katherine was the one who turned both of us. Also, it turns out that she was with St. Stefan that night as well."

I looked at Damon, wide-eyed. Katherine played with their hearts! And she was the vampire!

"While Stefan says that he was scared of her and she compelled him, I wasn't. I knew everything, even the fact that she was going to turn me. But she got us hide the fact that she was fucking us from each other. I drank from her, learnt the tricks of how to feed. I was ready. Until the doom day arrived."

I sat up immediately. "The day you got turned?"

"Yes. Jonathan Gilbert had a watch which was actually a vampire detector. Stefan told me that Katherine and he were going at it when the Council found Katherine and struck her with vervain. She and the rest of the town's vampires were then thrown in Fell's church. Under a tomb."

"The church that was burned?"

"Yep. But it turns out that Katherine never died. She was sealed under the tomb, but was protected by Emily Bennett. The spell that she casted saved Katherine, sealing her under the tomb. And Emily was Bonnie's ancestor. So Katherine's in there, but she is not dead."

"Ok. But how did you get turned."

"Stefan and I tried to save her. But our father shot us."

I remembered what Damon told me during the Founder's party… _"They were shot. Murdered in cold blood."_

"We woke up, half the transition complete. To turn us into vampires, we had to feed on human blood. Stefan killed our father, drinking from him and completing the transformation. But I refused; life without Katherine meant nothing to me. He forced me to drink from a young lady. And that is when I vowed to make his eternal life miserable. That's why I came here."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I spent years fucking around, playing with the hearts of millions. Until I met you. My sole agenda was to get Katherine out of the tomb, because I thought that I love her. But with you, I forget everything else. And the feelings that I feel for you are much stronger. I will not say that I am in love, but I will say that there is something between us. And I am not going to give up on that. Just try not to hurt me Elena, I have been hurt plenty of times. And it sucks. So now that I have started trusting you, I need you to help me get over my fear. Because now that I think of it, Katherine played with both us brothers. And she didn't love me, it was always Stefan. So please Elena-"

His voice broke by the end of the sentence and I threw my arms around his neck, lying on top of him, trying to comfort him, because he was broken like me. That is why he behaved like a maniac at times.

"Ok, you also need to see what Katherine looks like."

I was about to protest but he held up his finger and got a photograph out of his pants from the bathroom in an instant using vampire speed. I looked at the picture and was shocked to be staring at…me!

"Damon…"

"Yep, that is Katherine. And you look JUST like her."

"Are you with me because of Katherine?!" My heart sank. If that was true, then Damon hadn't changed at all.

"Are you nuts?! I told you the truth. She doesn't matter"

My head was on his naked chest while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him burying his nose in my hair, inhaling. That gesture sent shivers down my spine. He pulled me up, held my chin and kissed me softly weaving his hands in my hair.

"I think I'll let you get some sleep. It's been a long day," he murmured against my lips.

"Don't go." I pleaded.

"I wasn't intending to."

He tucked me into his side, his fingers making patterns on my shoulders. I closed my eyes, sleep taking over.

I heard Damon whisper in my ear, "Sweet dreams baby…"

* * *

**Aww! Damon was really cute by the end! So now hit the review button and leave me love. And people, I am from India so update times could be dd since US and India have a 12 hour thing, UK and India have a 4-5 hour time difference so pease bear! Merry Christmas to one and all! Love you guys sooo much!**


End file.
